


Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Everlark - Fandom, The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M, Peeta - Freeform, Sex, Smut, everlark smut, gokdbye sex, goodbye fuck, katniss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peeta is needed to leave for two weeks for his job, Katniss shows up to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the dots above the o's, this was orginally for Wattpad.

She arrived at his apartment at 6:00 A.M., five hours before his cab was to take him to the airport. He was still half asleep making his way out of his bedroom, across the living area, but he woke up immediatley when he saw his brunette in the front doorway. 

"I figured we should spend as much time as we can..." She started. Now realizing she woke him up, Katniss regretted coming early. "Did I wake you up? Oh god, I knew it. You have such a long day ahead, and need as much sleep as possible, and-" 

Not daring to let her finish, Peeta grabbed the back of her head and forced eachothers faces to smash, resulting in a few stumbled steps into his apartment by Katniss. 

The kiss was heated quickly, tongues already playing. He was only still in his boxers, the hardness noticeable as he pulled her at all possible closer.  They both still had morning breath, even though she had brushed her teeth before hand. Taking full domination of the kiss Peeta lifted her off her feet, but refused to have them snake around his torso. Instead she kissed with her legs together, hands gripping his face, wetness being trapped in her panties. 

The next time her eyes opened, she realized they've traveled to his bedroom door. The apartment's door was already closed, something she didn't notice nor hear. 

"Bedroom. Come on." He let go of her, the hunger of his lips lingering on her own. She walked behind him, filled with pleasure already as her soaked panties brushed against her crotch and thighs. Katniss was almost certain her pajama shorts were coated with her arosual as well. 

She let out a low grunt when a release was felt, making Peeta turn around and watch her rub her hands dangerously close to her inner things. He sighed longly at the point of pain. 

"Oh Katniss. Get the fuck over here before I come right here."

"If I move I'm going to, too." 

"Fuck, Katniss." He muttered before taking a long stride to meet her lips again.  

In one yank her shirt was across the room and his boxers hung low on his waist. He broke the kiss to run his fingers across the rim of her bra, admiring the concealed sight before him. He slowly pulled one strap down her slim arm followed by the other. 

"God, I love your tits." He kissed the cleavage of her right breast. "How am I'm going to survive two weeks without touching these?" Katniss let out whimper, clenching her thighs tighter together. "Hold it, baby. I want to see how wet you are."

She threw her head back and already felt her neck glistened with sweat. He starts to make soft circles with his thumbs on her breasts, traveling down and making sure to circle her hardened nipples. 

His circles met her pajama shorts. He kneeled to be in line her belly button, in which he left peppering kisses down to the shorts that were slowly pulled down, almost torturous.

"Gods, Katniss. You're so drenched for me." He rested his nose in her navel, his dïck hardening with each stumbled breath. Peeta kissed her soaked panties, making Katniss squirm above him. 

"Peeta....please....." She pleaded. He stood up quickly and kissed her, snaking his one hand to the of her head and the other into her panties. 

"Katniss...hold it...." He cupped her wet sex, separating his strong fingers to force her thighs apart. "You can do it, baby. Come on now." She separated her thighs and feet tentatively, although her core was kept tight. "There we go baby, relax." His hands and fingers rubbed her pussy easily due to the wetness as he kissed her temple. "I love you so fucking much. Every part of you." 

Coldness spreaded through her core and lips as he removed his hands and lips to remove his boxers. Although she's seen it many times before, the sight of his cöck made her gasp and grasp his shoulders. It was the thickest she's ever seen it, precum visible at the tip. 

"Let's get these off." He said. Kissing her inner thigh, he carefully pulled her panties down her trembling thighs. He stood back up and hooked his arms under her thighs. Katniss held herself together with her legs spread, and brought her hair to one side.

"Can...we...go slow," she asked between kisses. 

"Whatever you want." He walked them to his unmade bed. He placed themselves on Katniss's back, bracing himself to leave his weight above her. 

"we can go hard later, it's just..." 

"You don't need excuses, katniss." He burrowed his head into the crook of her neck. "Don't be embarrassed, baby. I know it seems bigger."

She reached down to wrap her hands around his cöck. Pumping it a few times, she quickly squeezed it earning a groan from Peeta. 

"Gods, kat. Do that again." She smiled in his curls and tightened her hold on it, pumping again while doing so. 

She stopped when alittle more wetness touch her fingers. She knew his cöck was going to be harder to enter her like it was currently, but hell, she didn't want anything more. 

"Okay. I need you in me. Stop making me procrastinate." He kissed her neck once more before moving the length to her entrance. She moaned as he stroked the inside on her folds with his cöck, making sure he hits her sweet spot with each stroke. Then slowly eases a quarter way into her.  She's been on birth controlled for months now; neither one of them could take condoms. 

"It's definitely bigger." She stated nodding her head. "What have you been doing this past week, Mr. Mellark?"

"Something definitely worth it, Miss. Everdeen." He slowly thrusted through her clenched walls.he went on a slow, common pace that brought both their minds back to their first time. 

Each thrust brought pleasure and sprayed bliss. He went deeper each time and eventually hit the spot that offered Katniss to moan and squeal loudly. 

"You can let it go, Katniss. It's okay now." She sighed as she came undone at last, her cum spilling around peetas dïck. She cried out through her orgasm, limbs shaking and core trembling. Her hair line was beaded with sweat that traveled along it. He thrusted at a tad of a quicker pace with Katniss's whimpers of pleasure. 

"Okay, now we fuck." She stated. He smiled into her hair before flipping them over with his cöck still deep in her püssy. He then sat them up, making Katniss smile in the position. She started to grind her hips immediately against his. Peetas hands react to her waist, helping her bounce on his cöck. The echos of her ass slapping his thighs made both sweaty selves want more of eachother. 

He soon came in her as her walls clenched over his pulsing cöck, squeezing his juices out of it gorgeously. She huffed as his semen hit her in the right spot, making her feel fuller at all possible. 

They went on and on for what felt like hours until Peeta insisted breakfast. That only ended in kitchen fucking as well. 

And when it was time for him to leave for two weeks, they all but promised some face time calls would be made.


End file.
